


Warmer

by sabiitoe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom oma, Clothed Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, NSFW, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Smut, Top Shuichi?? I guess???, babys first smut, haha - Freeform, library sex???, sex????, should I tag that??, takes place before anyone dies, wow veeerry cool sabiitoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabiitoe/pseuds/sabiitoe
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi have a heated moment in the library.(I know, very explanatory)Note: I changed the name because this is NOT and omegaverse fic LMAO
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 341





	Warmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My lovely Naegi kinnie friend :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+lovely+Naegi+kinnie+friend+%3A%29).



> If you are related to me or know me irl please don’t read this and tell me. Just,,, 😔 anyways this is baby’s first smut fic (hooray) which was not what I intended for this fic to be but here I am :D  
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I unfortunately spent over 3 hours on this fic

Kokichi’s back hit the bookcase as his hands were caught and pinned up beside his head. “Kokichi,,” Shuichi breathed out in a strained tone, leaning in close beside his face. Kokichi’s brows knit together in a furrow. “What’s got you feeling so assertive, Shuichi~?” Kokichi teased quietly, after all,  _ it was a library _ . 

Shuichi’s grip on Kokichi’s wrists got tighter and he leaned in closer. Kokichi could feel a tickle on his skin from the closeness of the two. “Stop messing with me, Kokichi. I can never tell if you’re being serious when you say things to me” Shuichi spoke into his ear. Kokichi’s face was dusted pink already, but his blush got significantly darker then. If only Kokichi knew how to control his blushing, he’d be able to feign whatever emotion he wanted. But now, it was obvious he was flustered. Heat radiated off his face and his calm smile was strained. 

“Aww, am I hurting Shuichi’s wittle feewings?” Kokichi mocked him, trying to gain the upper hand. It didn’t really work, in fact, it pretty much back fired almost immediately. As soon as it had left his mouth, Shuichi’s leg moved inbetween Kokichi’s own. Shuichi said nothing. 

Kokichi chuckled nervously, “what are you doing, Shuichi?” He tried to move, but there was no luck. Shuichi pressed his body further onto the smaller boy, moving a few of the books farther into the case. Shuichi’s thigh sat right between Kokichi’s. Kokichi attempted to create distance between them, but it was useless.

Shuichi’s breaths were heavier than usual, coming out heavy and strained. Kokichi looked down as he felt every one of them right by his face. His face turned a shade darker. “,,, What would you do if I just walked away and pretended this never happened?” Shuichi questioned out of nowhere, moving his face to see Kokichi’s better. 

“I guess I’d be pretty pissed,,,” Kokichi answered, closing his eyes so he couldn’t see Shuichi’s expression. There was a short silence before Shuichi’s grip loosened a bit and the press of his leg lessened. Shuichi rested his head in the crook of Kokichi’s neck and breathed in the scent of his scarf. Kokichi blushed madly, opening his eyes to see Shuichi’s raven hair against his own. 

Kokichi scoffed, “What, is that your big idea, genius?” Shuichi’s chuckle was muffled from the fabric. He raised his head from his scarf and looked down at Kokichi, close enough that their noses were basically touching.

“No, but I thought about it. That’s what it feels like when you joke around with me the way you do” Shuichi whispered softly to him, golden eyes focused on Kokichi. Kokichi scoffed, “Yeah, well at least I don’t ram my leg into your crotch for no reason!” He wiggled his hips for emphasis. 

Shuichi laughed. “It wasn’t for no reason, stupid.” He moved his leg back up to where it was before, right between Kokichi’s thighs. “I did it on purpose,,” 

Kokichi’s breath caught in his throat. “,,no kidding,,” he whispered, closing his eyes again. “Is this okay?” Shuichi moved to kiss Kokichi’s temple, making the smaller squirm. Kokichi nodded, his face scrunched up. Shuichi kissed him again, and Kokichi writhed in an attempt to get away. He felt the friction of Shuichi’s leg and stifled a noise. 

Shuichi chuckled and peppered his face with more kisses, causing Kokichi to shift again. 

“S,,stop it,,” Kokichi struggled out, face beaming with heat. Shuichi moved his face away. “Do you want me to?” He questioned innocently. Of course, Kokichi knew that if he asked him to, he would stop. He thought about his options.  _ Did he really wanna do this is a library? In a basement?? In a murder school??? _

“I,,,” he started softly, but as soon as Shuichi started to move away and let go of his wrists, he protested.

“No! No,,, you’re good,,,” he breathed out in a heavy breath. Shuichi put his hands back beside his head and moved in once more. “Are,, you sure?” Shuichi asked. Of _course_ he did. It was _such_ a Shuichi move to make sure he was sure (he actually thought it was very sweet, but he’d never say that). He gave a quick nod, and felt pressure against him again.

“Aren’t you worried,, ( _ah_ ),, someone will see?? Or are you into that kinda thing,,?” Kokichi breathed out in heavy breaths, his body betraying him only once. Shuichi sighed, “Kokichi, it’s past night time. No ones out right now.” Shuichi moved his leg up and down. Kokichi wondered when he heard the nighttime announcement.

It felt like Kokichi’s brain was melting.  _ How’d it even get like this again? _ He was teasing Shuichi as usual, calling him a virgin and what not. Telling him how much he loved him and telling him it was a lie. It was all in good fun, he promises, but he guessed Shuichi had enough today. 

Kokichi can’t say he’s disappointed though, _he’s absolutely ecstatic_. The boy he’s had a crush on since he got here is _very much_ grinding against him in the library after hours. It feels like he’s on fire. _This is definitely the start of his winning streak._

“Hey,” Shuichi’s voice breaks through his thoughts, “you doing okay over there? How um,, how far are you wanting to go with this?” He finished, slowing his leg down. Kokichi suddenly became self aware, moving his hand from Shuichi’s grasp to wipe a line of drool from his mouth.  _ Wow. Gross. _

“Um,,, I don’t know?? You’re the one who started this,,” Kokichi answered terribly. He’d never felt so vulnerable in front of one person before. Shuichi looked away, “ah,, I know,, I’m sorry, I wasn’t really,,, thinking,,,” he trailed off, moving his hand to scratch his head.

Kokichi began to unbutton shuichi’s uniform and buried his head in his undershirt lazily, taking in the smell of his cologne. “Youu smell niiice,,,,” Kokichi cooed, turning his head so that only his eyes were covered.

Shuichi stuttered nervously as the outer layer of his uniform was moved over his shoulders. He slid his arms out of the sleeves and let it land on the ground. “Ah,,You didn’t answer my question,,” said Shuichi.

Kokichi groaned. “I saaaid I don’t know! Maybe Kirumi should check you for an ear infection cause you obviously can’t hear,” he joked. “I don’t care. Just do something,,” he settled into Shuichi’s collared undershirt, now completely exposed. Kokichi’s hands gripped at his chest. Shuichi fumbled with his words for a few seconds before settling on an unsteady “okay.” 

Shuichi moved around for a bit, pressing hot kisses against Kokichi’s mouth in between the moving, and finally hoisted him up, putting him against the wall so that their hips lined up, Kokichi’s a little higher than Shuichi’s. Shuichi held Kokichi’s thighs as he pressed more hot kisses, these ones returned, to his lips. Kokichi’s arms wrapped around Shuichi’s neck in an attempt to keep him as close as he could while still being able to kiss him. 

Kokichi felt _so, so_ stupid.  _ What had gotten into him?  _ _He could’ve told him to stop and save his dignity._ _He had an image to uphold, you know!_ But, _of course_ , he decides to throw that all away for some passionate encounter that will probably never happen again.  This is _so so so_ _stupid_. But it felt _so good._ If he was being honest, he’d definitely dreamed about something like this before. Who wouldn’t? Being pinned up against a wall passionately, deep kisses,, this was _so stupid._

Kokichi would’ve thought more if Shuichi hadn’t started moving. When Shuichi pressed his body into his, he forgot how to do pretty much everything. The longer it went on, the more he lost control. He could feel his power over the situation (if he had any in the first place) slip through his fingers, and he was _delighted_. He definitely should NOT have been, but for once in his life it felt good to not have to be in control. 

At some point, Shuichi has taken Kokichi’s scarf off to press kisses and leave marks along his neck and collarbones. It all blended together, like a bad painting, and Kokichi was _absolutely_ losing it. 

“Kokichi~” Shuichi had called out to him, but Kokichi couldn’t hear. It was like HE needed to be tested for an ear infection now, hearing all the sweet things the other would say to him. “Shu-i-chi~” Kokichi responded to let him know that he had heard him. 

It felt like sweet honey was filling up his stomach every time Shuichi moved against him. Like a fire was being built up inside him, hot and sticky. Kokichi knew he should be disappointed in himself. His plan had essentially gone to waste,, 

Suddenly Kokichi felt a stranger heat rise in him. Not like one he had ever remembered feeling. It tickled? Almost,, but not like butterflies. He kept getting hotter and hotter, and he could hear Shuichi’s breaths become more labored. The sticky, gooey feeling rose in him, and he couldn’t help but make noises he never wanted anyone to hear him make ever again. _This was so terrible._

But it was so good, too.

The heat rose and rose until it rippled from down in his toes all the way through the rest of his body. He heard Shuichi, too, and for a minute he was sure he had floated to the ceiling. 

Kokichi’s whole body shook. Shuichi curled in on him, shaking too. They slowly slid down until the hit the floor, Shuichi holding Kokichi in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that’s where I’m leaving it. I am so tired?? It is 6:30AM and I have not slept.  
> I hope it was decently in character 😬😬


End file.
